


Pancakes in Bed

by KatieNoctem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, I can't write long things, M/M, Pancakes, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieNoctem/pseuds/KatieNoctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self explanatory piece of sabriel floof. Because I had an idea and I fail at writing long things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes in Bed

“Rise and shine Sammy!”  
Sam groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, trying to block out the sunlight creeping in around the edges of the curtains as awareness slowly took hold. Something smelt suspiciously like burning. He cracked open an eyelid and peered at the grinning archangel standing at the end of his bed.  
“Gabe... what did you do?” He muttered, eyes still not quite focused. “What time is it?”  
“I made you breakfast in bed!” Gabriel declared proudly, holding out the tray.  
Sam eased himself up onto his elbows and stared at the slightly charred pancakes and steaming mug of coffee. He raised his eyes to meet his boyfriend's glowing golden ones and lifted a questioning eyebrow.  
“You made me breakfast in bed? You made me breakfast? Like a human, no magic?”  
Gabriel's expression shifted slightly, Sam recognised that look as the one Castiel got whenever Dean started making references to their bedroom antics. Celestial beings may not blush, but having spent years with a stoic angel around both Winchesters were particularly adept at picking up on the small changes that belied emotions. And Gabriel had always been more expressive than Castiel was, even with Dean's bad influence on him.  
“Yeah,well... it's special.” The archangel mumbled, looking away.  
Sam smiled, gently taking the tray and placing on the beside table before taking hold of Gabriel's hand and tugging him onto the bed, showering the smaller man's face with kisses.  
“Love you.” He mumbled against Gabriel's lips, arms wrapped around the archangel's body.  
“Love you too Sammy.”


End file.
